A countersink operation may be accomplished using microstops that may need frequent adjustment. In some processes, cylindrical holes are drilled in to a substrate, e.g. Non-metallic material, like composite or metallic material, like aluminum and titanium and then countersinking a hole using a countersink tool secured in the spindle of microstop. During this countersink operation, the pilot of the Countersink (that has a frusto conical shaped cutting member with cutting edges), is inserted in to microstop spindle with threaded hole and motor is turned on. The microstop can require multiple adjustments as the tool is used over time as the pin that slides in notch of the sleeve, rides over the threads, thereby losing the setting of the microstop. Also, because of threaded design of cutter and a conical seat, the exact position of cutter, when seated is completely unpredictable. This requires frequent setting up of microstop every time when cutter is replaced. Many times drill countersink combination tools have been used unsuccessfully to drill and countersink to predetermined depths. There have been many took developed for specific needs that are very sophisticated and use hydraulics, pneumatics and electronics, etc. Such took may be generally cumbersome and heavy and difficult to use.
Usually, the inspection of holes is done on test panels placed on work benches near production area. This adjustment and checking of countersink depth several times before starting on production panels requires manpower and time. The depth of countersunk hole should be checked after every few holes during production to ensure more consistent countersink depth. When the cutter is replaced, the position of cutting edge is usually not as the same position in relation to the front surface of the microstop and hence further adjustments of the microstop may be necessary.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved device to drill/countersink or counterbore or any such combination of such rotary cutting operations, assembly and method. It is to these needs, among others, that this disclosure is directed.